Meister of War
After Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker and the Wrath of God of War, Zeus comes back and this time he brings his new empire,The Sith Stalker,Quan Chi and Malachite to kill the heroes, he's also going to focused on the true heroine of this story, Maka Albarn. Meanwhile The P Team, The Action Crusaders, The V Crusaders, The Scorpion Squad, The Striker Force, The Omega League, The Bodyguard Unit, The Speed Crusaders, The Alpha Team, The Odyssey Elite, The Hunter Force, The Action Crusaders, The Miracle Elite, and The Nightosphere Empire are facing against the other 7 villains teams, Kingpin's Alliance,The Darken Gathering,The Murderistic League,The Beelzeboss League, The Return/ remade of Elders of the Realm, The S Faction The Brotherhood of Aliens and Mecha Sonic Together, every heroes teams from the P Team's past United and will defeat and take down Zeus and others villains once and for all. Maka is facing the Gods of Olympus. This is all out war Maka vs Sisters of Fate and later Zeus and his fellow Gods Vs Gaia and the Titans The heroes Vs The Olympus Empire/ Beelzeboss' League Vs The Murderistic League Vs Kingpin's Alliance Vs The Darken gathering Vs The Remade of Elders of the Realm Vs The S Faction Vs The Brotherhood of Aliens Vs Mecha Sonic Who will win? the heroes or the villains? Maka269.jpg|Maka Albarn: Go back in time to Stop Zeus and saves the Multiuniverse Kratos76.png|Kratos: Kill his father, Zeus, save the Multiuniverse Starkiller15.jpeg|Starkiller: Stop Sith Stalker and Zeus, save the Multiuniverse Knuckles29.jpg|Knuckles Riso: Deceased(However Knuckles was imprisoned) and Helps the heroes to stop Zeus and save the Multiuniverse Scorpion14.jpg|Scorpion: Kill Quan Chi and Zeus and save the Multiuniverse Cruger5.png|Cruger: Help the heroes to defeat his old enemy, Zeus and Save the Multiuniverse Brock7.png|Brock Samson: Help Everyone to stop Zeus and Saved the Multiuniverse Kaim5.jpg|Kaim Argonar: Defeat Gongora and Zeus, save the Multiuniverse Nathan Drake1.jpg|Nathan Drake: Stop Talbot and saved the Multiuniverse Jinx18.jpg|Jinx: Help Knuckles, Kid, and others to stop Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Soul11.jpg|Soul Eater Evans: Defeat Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Black Star19.jpg|Black Star: Defeat Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Death the Kid48.jpg|Death the Kid: Defeat Zeus and Saved the Multiuniverse Tsubaki17.jpg|Tsubaki: Stop her older brother Masamune and Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Taki9.jpg|Taki: Help Black Star, Tsubaki and their friends to defeat Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Liz9.jpg|Liz and Patty: Help Kid, Knuckles and others against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse 90skid.jpg alucarda.jpg anakinrevenge.jpg asuraa.jpg cielc.gif clemont.jpg craneichabod.jpg espiocham.jpg ginormica.jpg grantvan.jpg harveyfinevoice.jpg hitgirlkcikass1.jpg homersipsons.jpg kickass1.jpg linkaral.jpg lizbethl.jpg|Lizbeth: Help Maka and the others defeat Zeus and save the Multiuniverse linksanodr.jpg mg.jpg NIMUEa.jpg ryanhardyfollow.jpg sergantc.jpg vinnyf.jpg vv.jpg wolverinex.jpg zeroz.jpg abdeer.jpg|Hunson Abadeer: Joins the heros to defeat his old enemy Zeus Deimos17.png|Deimos: Help Kratos, Pyrrha and others defeat Zeus and save Multiuniverse Riolu5.jpg|Riolu: Help Blue and the heroes to defeat Sylar and Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Blue4.jpg|Blue: Help Riolu and the heroes against Sylar and Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Subzero6.jpg|Sub-Zero: Help Scorpion and heroes kill Quan Chi and Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Pyrrha1.jpg|Pyrrha: Help Deimos and the heroes against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse The Darkness1.png|The Darkness/ Shadow Mario: Kill Aldrich and saved the Multiuniverse Terra47.jpg|Terra: Turned darkside and joined Zeus, and later help the heroes defeat Zeus Julie Su12.png|Julie-Su: Like Terra, turned darkside and join Zeus and later help the heroes to defeat Zeus Karai0.jpg|Karai: Like Terra and Julie-Su, turned darkside and joined Zeus and later help the heroes to defeat Zeus Fairy6.png|Fairy: Help Kaim and Ragna to defeat Jin and Gongora and saved the Multiuniverse Ragna5.png|Ragna: Defeat Jin and saved the Multiuniverse Mechuckles Sunglasses.JPG|Mechuckles: Reformed and help the heroes to defeat Zeus Phobos16.jpg|Prince Phobos: Reformed and help the heroes and saved the Multiuniverse Mako Mori3.jpg|Mako Mori: Help Lizbeth and others against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Rainbow Dash20.png|Rainbow Dash: Help Knuckles and others against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Sonic15.jpg|Sonic: Help the heroes against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Shadow12.jpg|Shadow: Help the heroes against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Silver8.png|Silver: Help the heroes against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Ares23.png|Ares: Reformed and help the heroes against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse Crona51.jpg|Crona: Deceased(later revived and being kidnapped by Zeus) Amy Rose0.png|Amy Rose: Help Sonic and others against Zeus and saved the Multiuniverse The New Khan8.jpeg|Khan(Alternate Reality): Reformed and help the heroes against Zeus James Moriarty4.jpg|James Moriarty: Reformed and help the heroes against Zeus Kingpin10.jpg|Kingpin: Grow more and more criminals and take over the Multiuniverse Fring7.JPG|Gus Fring: Help Kingpin to grow more and more Criminal Empire and take over the Multiuniverse Liebert18.png|Johan Liebert: Kill everyone in the Multiuniverse with his Murderistic League members Zorg5.jpg|Zorg: Get his revenge on Maka Albarn with his new Elders of the Realm Sylar5.jpg|Sylar: Get his revenge on Blue, Riolu, and Regina and kill many innocents people Beelzeboss10.png|Beelzeboss: Kill many heroes and the Multiuniverse itself and making them into his sex slaves Zeus70.jpg|Zeus: Kill Maka Albarn and the Multiuniverse itself also being the ruler again Mecha Sonic0.jpg|Collect all the chaos emeralds and kill over all life just for the fun of it. Darkonda27.png|Free the entire multi-universe from its lawful enforcement of rules and turn it into an chaotic paradise where it can become a hell every villain can be allowed to do whatever they want. sithstalker.jpg|backstab his master Zeus by "teaming up with Darkonda" and have the whole multi-universe fall by the darkside. Main Characters Maka Albarn Zeus and The Gods of Olympus Gods Major Characters Kratos Starkiller Knuckles Riso Scorpion Cruger Brock Samson Lizbeth V Alucard Zero Ciel Linkara Kick-Ass Hit-Girl Vinny Kaim Argonar Nathan Drake Hunson Abadeer Jinx Soul Eater Evans Black Star Tsubaki Taki Death the Kid Liz Patty Deimos Pyrrha The Darkness/ Shadow Mario Terra Julie Su Karai Ragna Riolu Blue Sub- Zero Rainbow Dash Sonic The Hedgehog Shadow The hedgehog Silver The Hedgehog Amy Rose Mako Mori Kingpin Gus Fring Darkonda Zorg Johan Liebert Sylar Controller X Beelzeboss Mecha Sonic The Sith Stalker Mechuckles Prince Phobos Ares(God of War) Khan James Moriarty Gaia Cronos SIsters of Fate ??? Trivia Maka will be the only one who can fight The Gods of Olympus by herself, no one, not even Soul or Kratos will help her. this will be the MOST darkest and cruel story then Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. The main villains of the P Team's past returns in the Finale Adventures of The P Team Such as Mechuckles,Phobos,Sith Stalker,Zorg,Quan Chi,Malachite, and Zeus. This Adventure will be the most action and darkest adventures we have ever seen,. The second is Blackpool and The Legend of Maka Albarn. This story will have MANY and MANY Story arcs ALOT. It's confirmed that The Main characters plot A are: Maka Albarn and Zeus. Plot B: Lizbeth and Hunson Abadeer and Plot C: Kratos, Starkiller, and Knuckles RIso. This Adventure will mentioned the past Adventures that The P Team meets and joins forces: The Great Summer Season Trek, P Team and Miracle Elite vs Malachite's Empire, The War of Destruction, To Crossover Flee Project Darkness, The Multiuniversal War of Destiny, The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker and The Wrath of God of War Rises. This is the only Adventure to have Alot of Jaiju monsters. Category:Spinoffs Category:Daveg502 Category:Meister of War Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The V Crusaders Storyline Category:The Second Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The P Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force Storyline Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:The Hunter Force Storyline Category:The BodyGuard Unit Storyline Category:The Odyssey Elite Storyline Category:Stories currently put on hold Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline